Frères de coeur
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Contient de légers spoilers sur la famille Akaba. Juste un regard sur le développement de la relation entre Reiji/Déclan et Reira/Riley Akaba, qui m'a beaucoup touchée. Désolée si elle semble érodée, je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ces personnages. Peut être amené à se poursuivre sur un recueil de one-shots ou une fanfic sur les frères Akaba.


Déclan Akaba n'avait pas l'usage de frères et sœurs à longueur de journée. Depuis sa naissance, il avait toujours été fils unique -ni aînés ni cadets à l'horizon- et de fait, il avait été élevé comme tel. Il n'avait jamais eu à partager ses jouets, l'attention de ses parents ou des amis de la famille. Il n'avait jamais joué dans le bain avec des frères ou des sœurs, n'avait jamais partagé son lit avec eux les nuits hantées par les cauchemars, n'avait jamais amassé des pages et des pages de souvenirs entiers partagés avec une fratrie, des souvenirs d'enfance, des souvenirs de toute une vie. Pour autant, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça comme un manque. Le seul véritable manque qui s'était installé chez lui avait été celui que son père avait creusé en s'isolant de leur famille et en ne réapparaissant pas pendant des semaines entières -puis en ne réapparaissant plus du tout. Ces disparitions avaient beaucoup affecté sa mère, et dans les moments où il la voyait céder à des excès de rage, jetant au sol avec violence les dossiers immobiles qui attendaient sur le bureau de son mari depuis des semaines, sans doute Déclan aurait-il aimé avoir quelqu'un pour partager son chagrin et sa solitude. Mais à part cela, il s'était tout à fait accommodé de son statut de fils unique. D'ailleurs, il était assez solitaire par nature et savait fort bien s'occuper tout seul. Plus tard, il était devenu le PDG de la société de son père, la Léo Corporation, et avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation en tête, comme par exemple stopper les plans d'invasion inter-dimensionnelle de son père qu'il avait récemment découverts.

Aussi, lorsqu'après quinze années comme fils unique, on vous place un petit garçon sous les yeux en décrétant qu'il est votre petit frère et que vous devez vous occuper de lui, la période d'adaptation est assez laborieuse. D'autant plus que le petit garçon en question, prénommé Riley, sembla se faire sans aucun problème à cette idée. A partir du moment où l'on présenta officiellement l'enfant sévèrement traumatisé à Déclan en lui annonçant "Riley, voici ton grand frère", il l'adopta immédiatement. La mine sévère et peu amène de son nouveau grand frère ne le découragea même pas. Déclan devint aussitôt son idole, son modèle, la personne qu'il aima le plus dans sa vie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait eu une enfance effroyable, seul dans une zone de guerre dont on l'avait fraichement sorti, et que ce jeune homme de quinze ans lui inspira aussitôt protection et réconfort -d'autant plus que sa nouvelle mère, Henrietta Akaba, avait tout de suite été très dure et très sèche avec lui. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement un de ces "coups de foudre" qui se produisent parfois, un attachement immédiat pour une personne que l'on vient de rencontrer, qui ne tient à rien de rationnel sinon, peut-être, que l'on a aperçu son âme.

Pendant plus d'une année, ce ne fut pas réciproque. Bien sûr, Déclan n'éprouvait pas d'animosité particulière envers cet enfant. Au contraire, il ressentait de la compassion pour l'enfance misérable qu'il avait eue et la façon dure et exigeante dont "leur" mère le traitait. Il était d'ailleurs franchement opposé à ce que celle-ci comptait faire de l'enfant : une marionnette sans conscience de soi, bien obéissante, qui servirait dans la guerre acharnée que son fils avait l'intention de livrer contre son époux. Bien qu'il était prêt à tout pour stopper son père, se servir d'un enfant traumatisé était à la fois cruel et avilissant, et la cruauté et le vice ne faisaient pas partie des idéologies de Déclan. Mais enfin, il s'était pourtant occupé de Riley comme on le lui avait demandé : il lui avait notamment enseigné les Duels, et rapidement l'enfant était devenu tout aussi doué que lui, maniant tous les types d'Invocation sans problème. Malgré tout, Déclan ne parvenait pas à tirer la fierté béate d'amour que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un que l'on aime vraiment accomplit quelque chose de grand. Tout juste était-il satisfait que Riley ait fait autant de progrès et soit aussi doué. Mais Déclan n'était pas insensible pour autant et il savait récompenser son "petit frère" pour ses efforts. Il avait compris tout de suite -en même temps, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué- que Riley l'adorait et était avide de sa fierté et de sa reconnaissance. Aussi, toutes les fois où le petit garçon remportait un Duel avec brio, Déclan venait poser sa main sur sa tête, et Riley était heureux. Au fil du temps, cela devint même un langage silencieux : peu importe le contexte et par-delà les mots, lorsque Déclan posait sa grande main aux doigts fins sur la tête encapuchonnée de Riley, c'était un geste de félicitation, de non colère, d'approbation. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une ample communication silencieuse s'établit entre Riley et lui, notamment par l'intermédiaire des mains et des regards. Curieusement, Riley semblait toujours comprendre ce que les yeux de Déclan voulaient dire, même lorsqu'ils paraissaient identiques à d'habitude chez les autres personnes. Enfin, presque toujours.

Lorsque la guerre inter-dimensionnelle contre son père se précipita, Déclan n'hésita pas à amener Riley avec lui, comme ça avait été prévu depuis le début. D'ailleurs, il ne tolérait pas que l'on remette en doute les capacités de Riley, décrété par beaucoup des Lanciers -l'unité d'élite qu'il avait formée- trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour participer à ça. Le mot "fardeau" avait même été prononcé. Mais Déclan connaissait mieux les aptitudes de l'enfant, et avait une confiance totale en lui. Lorsque tous deux se trouvèrent séparés à la suite du transfert inter-dimensionnel, Déclan n'éprouva pas cette tordante angoisse d'un grand frère qui ne retrouve plus son petit frère dans une ville inconnue. D'une part, il se doutait que le petit garçon devait se trouver avec une autre partie des Lanciers, potentiellement Yuya ou Shay, et d'autre part, même si c'était triste à dire, il ne ressentait pas ce lien de protection absolu envers l'enfant. Si Riley avait disparu du jour au lendemain, certes Déclan aurait été un peu peiné, mais ça n'aurait pas été une souffrance éternelle.

Heureusement, cet état des choses perdura peu. En fait, Déclan lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé que sa relation avec Riley se retrouverait transformée comme ça, d'un coup. Ca avait commencé dans la dimension Synchro, où les Lanciers et lui cherchaient des alliés pour se dresser avec eux contre son père. Alors que les vigiles de Jean-Michel Roger cherchaient à défaire les Lanciers et à s'emparer de l'une d'entre eux, Célina, Déclan avait envoyé Riley au secours de cette jeune fille tout en retenant lui-même une partie de ces vigiles. Il savait sans aucun doute que l'enfant serait amplement capable d'arrêter quiconque se dresserait en face de lui et de sauver Célina, et _pourtant_. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'inquiétude. Il ne comprit pas d'abord d'où elle venait, mais assez rapidement, la réponse le stupéfia. Il s'inquiétait pour Riley. Il s'inquiétait que l'on puisse chercher à lui faire du mal. Cette idée le troubla. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus et continua de défaire les soldats de Roger les uns après les autres.

Et puis, alors qu'il sortait sur le seuil du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, il aperçut Riley un peu plus loin dans la rue, tout comme les vigiles qu'il avait battu s'effondraient. Le visage du petit garçon s'illumina comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait Déclan et il courut vers lui comme le jeune homme descendait lentement les marches.

"Déclan ! s'écria l'enfant d'une voix chargée de soulagement et de pur amour, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant tout grand de joie tandis qu'il les levait vers le visage de son grand frère."

Puis il se jeta sur Déclan et l'enlaça, sa joue se posant naturellement sur le ventre du jeune homme, toute gonflée de l'énorme sourire qui illuminait son visage. Déclan le regarda un instant d'un air étonné, très peu au fait des démonstrations d'affection. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ce débordement d'amour l'atteignit enfin et réchauffa son coeur comme le feu d'une chandelle. Et là, Déclan _sourit_. Ce sourire lui monta aux lèvres tout naturellement alors qu'il gardait les yeux baissés sur le petit garçon tendrement pressé contre son ventre, sans contrainte, pas pour faire plaisir à l'enfant qui de toute façon ne le regardait même pas. Non, ce sourire lui venait du fond du coeur, comme ça n'avait plus été le cas depuis longtemps. Attendri. Touché. Affectueux. D'ailleurs, devant les vigiles qui se relevaient pour l'affronter encore, Déclan tira Riley contre sa hanche et entoura ses épaules d'un bras farouchement protecteur tout en faisant face à l'ennemi.

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses commencèrent vraiment entre Déclan et Riley Akaba.


End file.
